


Flowers of Mae

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Drabbles for the month of May





	1. Bronze Chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

> These are drabbles that will serve as countdown for my birthday on May 28!

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #1
  * Requested by: @katdefbeom 
  * Song:  **GOT7- Never Ending Story**
  * Story:  **Road to Love**
  * Picture:



Message:  **Congrats on 1.5k lovely!! I’m so glad you opened up requests. Can I please request for Mark Tuan + Never Ending Story + Road to Love? Thank you!!**

“Mom, please, stop it. We’re not having a kid,” Mark says in a stern voice that effectively stops his mother’s incessant teasing. Even you glance nervously at your husband because of his tone.

“Sorry,” his mother mutters, her smile dropping. “I didn’t mean to be pushy. It’s just the effect of getting old, I guess. We’re excited for new things.”

You give her an understanding nod. It’s not really a big deal to be teased about getting pregnant soon. after all, it’s been almost two years since you got married to Mark. You are evidently into each other, so people naturally assume that you are planning to have a child together.

Though you are not actively thinking about it, you are not against the idea. Mark’s reaction to his mother’s teasing makes you think that he’s not ready for it though.

You go home after spending the whole day with his family. You’re already lying in bed, but you can still remember Mark’s words from earlier. He seems to love playing with his nieces and even your sister’s sons and daughters. So why does the idea of having a child with you upsetting for him?

“Why the long face?”

You look up to find Mark wearing black shirt and jersey shorts, ready to sleep in comfort. From the beginning of the relationship, you promised each other to be open, so that you can avoid heavy disagreements. This gives you the courage to ask him directly.

“Mark, why can’t we have a baby?”

Mark’s eyes widen, and his jaw slightly slacks. He wets his lips before eagerly sitting on the bed and reaching for your hand. “What are you talking about?”

You sigh. “I was just thinking about earlier. You said we’re not having a kid. I was wondering why you don’t want one. Wouldn’t it be nice to have a mini Mark running around soon?”

Mark’s eyes soften. “Oh baby.” He pulls you closer to him, until he can hold you on either shoulder and look straight into your eyes. “I said that because I don’t want them to pressure you into… having a baby. I know how much you love your work, and I know how much you will have to sacrifice to be a mother. Of course, I want to have kids with you. I wouldn’t have them with anyone but you! You’re going to be an amazing mom! But I want us to have a child when we want it and we’re ready.”

“Are  _you_ ready?”

Mark smiles. “Why do you think I’m spending most of my time with our nieces and nephews when we visit them? I’ve been practicing. I’m just waiting for you.”

At this, you put your hands up to hold Mark’s face. You lean forward to touch his forehead with yours. You close your eyes and breathe him in. Yes, you’re ready too. “Then make love to me.”


	2. Yellow Acacia

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #2
  * Requested by: @katdefbeom
  * Song:  **Def.- Holic**
  * Story:  **I’m Drunk and I Love You**
  * Picture:



Message:  **Hello, again! I couldn’t help but be greedy so I’m sending a second one. Can I please request for Jaebeom + Holic + I’m drunk and I love you? Congrats again! Thank you!**

_“You’re where?”_

You sigh. “Are you asking again because you didn’t hear it the first time, or you can’t believe it? I’m out on a lunch date, Jaebeom-ah.”

The other line goes silent. You look at your phone to check if he dropped the call, but it’s still on-going. Jaebeom has been your friend for a couple of years. Usually, if you tell him that you have a date and won’t be able to hang out with him, he’ll just make you promise to buy him chicken on your way home. He somehow knows that the date would fail, and you would need to whine with him after.

This time, though, he says something else.

_“Okay. I’ll just wait for you then.”_

Before you can ask why he sounds upset, he has already ended the call. Your date comes into view, too, so you have no choice but to just wait for later.

Your date drives you home after enjoying an afternoon shopping. Wearing your new black dress, you enter your house and expect Jaebeom to be lounging on the sofa.

He’s not relaxed there though. In fact, he’s pacing around your living room and only stops when you appear by doorway.

“What are you wearing? Is that new?” he asks directly, without much of a greeting.

You look down at your dress and smile. “Yeah. I just got it today. Isn’t it pretty?”

Jaebeom nods instinctively, but stops himself midway, as if trying not to get distracted. “Your date bought that for you?”

“Yep,” you past him to sit. You’ve been walking all afternoon.

“You smell different too,” he says in an accusing tone as he follows you to the sofa.

“Why are you smelling me?” you mutter while removing your shoes. “Yes. I got a new perfume.”

“From your date?”

“Yes.”

“You smell better without it.”

You finally get rid of your high heels, so you look up to him. He has his arms crossed over his chest, standing in front of you as if to scold you. “You’re freaking me out. What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with  _you_? You shouldn’t let someone buy you things on the first date! What if he thinks you’re cheap and try to have his way with you?”

You scoff. “Excuse you! My mom will not think like that, and it is not our first date!”

Jaebeom visibly stiffens. It takes him a moment to gather himself, but he doesn’t seem upset anymore. With the way he opens and closes his mouth, he probably realises his misunderstanding and is now flustered. “Your mom?”

“Yes,” you reply, calm now. Well, it’s only JB who’s really riled up anyway.

“You mean… You were out with your mom?” Jaebeom finally sits beside you. It’s like the weight of the world has been taken from him.

You raise an eyebrow. “You know we meet up every month or two.”

Jaebeom nods. But afterwards, he points at you accusingly. “But why did you call it a date?! I thought you were out with another guy!”

 _Why is he angry again?_  “It IS a date! What do you call it when two people spend time alone together and have fun?”

“Then if being with you alone while having fun is a date to you, have we been dating for the past two years?”

“Yes!”  _Wait, what?_  Your eyes widen at your own words. “But in, you know, a friendly way. A friendly date. Because you’re my best friend. It will be weird to call it a date  _date.”_

Jaebeom’s jaw clenches. Did you say something wrong? He seems even more serious now. Why is he being moody? It’s been weeks since he broke up with his girlfriend. Is he still upset about that and letting out his stress on you?

“Why? Why is it weird to call it a date? Why is it weird to think that we’re dating?”

You gulp. You can’t tell him the actual reason, but you’re also a horrible liar. You need another solid excuse. “Because you’re attractive.”

“What?”

“Are you asking again because you didn’t hear it the first time, or you can’t believe it?” you repeat his words earlier to further throw him back. “Yes, you’re attractive. Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know that. So saying that I’m dating you can make people misunderstand what that  _dating_  means.”

“Then date me.”

Your heart skips. How can he say that with a straight face, eyes piercing and unwavering?

“Date me for real. That way, there’s no misunderstanding.”

How can he say that with his own low voice, making shivers run down your spine?

“I find you attractive as well.”

How can he make you fall and fall again?


	3. Red Carnation

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #3
  * Requested by: @dearbeommie
  * Song:  **GOT7- Take Me To You**
  * Story:  **A Little Bit Catastrophic**
  * Picture:



Message:  **I think its an absolute tragedy that no one had requested for Jackson yet, so I wanna. Congrats on the 1.5k btw!!!**

“Why can’t you be like Jackson?” is the worst yet most common line you heard while growing up. And it’s here again.

“How so, Mom? Sweaty?” you reply without looking up from your phone.

You mother is busy going around the house because the Wangs will be coming over for dinner. You can’t even remember when they start spending an evening with your family once a month. It’s not like you hate the Wangs. Jackson’s parents are really sweet– to be honest, Jackson is, too, if you look pass his buzzing energy. You just feel little when you’re next to their son, who everyone, even your parents themselves, seems to love more than you. It sucks to be the only one the same age as him in the neighbourhood. You’re expected to be at the same status in life as him.

“Passionate,” your mother clarifies. You find your phone being taken away from you. Your mother is in front of you with a raised brow. “Your teacher called to make me remind you of your college application form. You still can’t choose what to take?”

“Sorry. I’m not like Jackson who is good at everything. I need time to think where my very little skill in talking back can help me earn money.”

The doorbell rings right after you finish your argument. Your mom tosses you back your phone in dismay. She doesn’t pressure you to anything, but she does get frustrated you can’t figure things out yourself.

“That must be Sophia and her family. Let them in. I’ll just change clothes. I smell like soy sauce.”

You stand up with a grimace, but abruptly gets a hold on your arm.

“We’ll talk again later,” your mom notes.

You just roll your eyes.

Dinner finishes fast, though you feel like it’s taking an eternity to get out of the table. All they talk about are college plans, and since you don’t have anything to say about it yet, the conversation becomes about Jackson.

You get out of the house after, telling your mom something about wanting to get fresh air. You just sit at your front porch though, watching the stars and thinking how lucky they are to know where they should be placed every night. Unlike you who can’t even think of what you want to wear tomorrow. Why can’t the universe just decide for you?

“Hey, aren’t you afraid mosquitoes will feed on you here?”

You sigh. Somehow, you knew that Jackson will come to disrupt your silence. It’s either your mom sent him or…

“This is the only chance we get to be with each other without our parents thinking too much about it. Why are you here?”

You let him wrap an arm around you. You feel guilty being insecure of your BOYFRIEND, but you can’t help it. He’s so amazing.

“Why are you dating me again, Jackson?” you wonder for the umpteenth time.

And of course, Jackson is ready to proclaim his undying love. “Because you’re beautiful and amazing.”

“What’s beautiful and amazing about me? You always say that, but you can’t provide a concrete proof.”

“Well, beauty and amazingness isn’t concrete. You see them with your heart.”

You sigh again. You lean your head on his shoulder and look up the stars again. Jackson’s silence is the most helpful sometimes. “Can you help me choose what to take for college? What can you see in your heart will suit me?”

At this, Jackson moves to make you face him. His eyebrows are almost meeting. He seems to have realized what you’re bothered about. “Why are you making me choose it? Choose whatever you want.”

“But I’m not really great at anything.”

“Who said you have to be? Choose what interests you and THEN you work for it. The problem is you base your choice on what you have right now. Why not try something first before deciding that it’s not for you.”

It makes perfect sense, and you can’t even believe you haven’t thought of it like that before. You were caught up thinking so little of yourself at the moment, that you didn’t realise your potential.

You kiss Jackson’s cheek, the first time you initiated affection since you started dating a month ago. Jackson is pleasantly surprised.

“Well, if this is what I get whenever I help you, by all means, use me as you will.”

Always so dramatic.


	4. White Lilac

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #4
  * Requested by: @got7-markjinson
  * Song:  **GOT7- Seesaw**
  * Story:  **Little Things**
  * Picture:



Message: ❤️💕❤️💕❤️💕

Park Jinyoung has always been seen as the serious gentleman, which he really is, but not without fail. There are times when Jinyoung gets frustrated at himself and escapes his adult responsibilities by going somewhere no one will think he’ll go to. Busy corporate employee Park Jinyoung will never be seen riding a swing at daylight. It’s at night when he feels that his big apartment is  _too big_  for him, that he lets go of his accountabilities and soar higher as he can.

“Hey, be careful! That swing set is old!”

Jinyoung scrapes his expensive shoes to the ground to stop the swing abruptly. He quickly thinks of an excuse as to why a grown up like him is challenging the swing’s tenacity.

“Sorry, I was just—“ he comes to a stop upon realizing who called him out. By the lamppost stands the only person who knows this small side of him. “When did you arrive?”

You break into a smile. You knew it was a great idea to surprise him. Look how shock he is. You take your sweet time walking towards him, watching how various emotions cross his tired, but still handsome, face.

“How dare you leave for two weeks?” he points accusingly when you arrive in front of him.

You cackle. You also knew how petty he will be about it. “Did you miss me?”

“Miss you? I spent all my time resenting you for taking a vacation without asking me if I want to come. Why would I miss you? You who left me to deal with a shitload of work just to—I don’t even know what you’re up to because you didn’t tell me that you’ll be away for two weeks. Of course, I missed you!”

You make cooing noises before taking him into your arms. This is the side of Jinyoung that most people don’t get to see since he’s pressured to stay well-mannered in front of the public. He has his moment of weakness, as he calls this.

“I’m sorry. I just received a call and needed to fly urgently for a meeting. I forgot my personal phone, and frankly, I didn’t have time to call you anyway, so I just decided to go home to you straight.”

“Why didn’t I know of this meeting? I’m your business partner, your best friend, and your boyfriend!”

“Yes. You’re my everything.”

Jinyoung stiffens at your sudden declaration of love. He moves away from your hug and drops into a whisper. “ _Yah_. Why are you being that cheesy in public?”

“What public? I don’t see anyone.”

Jinyoung shakes his head in dismay. “This can’t do. Let’s go home and catch up. I’m sure you were lonely being away from me for two whole weeks.”

You take the hand he is offering, but give him a teasing smile. “I don’t know, Jinyoung. Who is it who went back to the place where we first met because he can’t sleep without me beside him in bed?”


	5. Gerbera Daisies

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #5
  * Requested by: @got7-markjinson
  * Song:  **GOT7- Hesitate**
  * Story:  **Curses and Miracles**
  * Picture:



Message: 💕❤️💕❤️

Youngjae knows that he likes you. He can’t deny the happiness he feels whenever he sees you. Even the mere thought of you makes his day brighter. That’s why when you casually invited him over for a Friday movie night, his nerves are all over the place. He spends a good hour choosing what to wear and practicing how to greet you.

Then he stops to wonder why you invited him. You have mentioned that you live by yourself. That means you will be alone with Youngjae. At night. His face heats up at the thought. He’s not going to take advantage of it, he swears. But he’s nervous. If you find out that he likes you, you’ll think he took advantage of your friendliness.

“I have something to tell you”

You don’t even get to greet Youngjae properly, as he appears at your doorway with a solemn expression. You can sense his uneasiness. “Okay. Come in then.”

Youngjae shakes his head. “No, I don’t want to come in unless you’ve heard this. You might feel awkward after, so at least you won’t need to tell me to get out because I’m already inside.”

You fight back a smile. Youngjae has always been the awkward one. You made all the moves to get close to him. You can’t believe he’s catching up with you just now. You deadpan, “I like you too.”

“Yes, you’re right. I don’t know exactly when it started but—wait, did you just say  _you_  like me too?”

You nod and smile at his genuinely shock expression. “Yeah. You’re finding it hard to say the words, so I’ll just reply.”

“So you knew I like you? Since when?” His priorities are a bit messed up.

“Since you appeared at my front door. You won’t go to someone’s house knowing you’ll be alone together if you don’t hold special feelings for them.”

It takes Youngjae a moment to process this. You’re right. He really won’t willingly come to someone’s place and be alone with them, unless he really wants to spend time with the person. So it’s easy to realise that he likes you.

“And… you really like me too?” he wonders until the end.

“Youngjae,” you take his hand. “You know I’m awkward too. But I’m the one who invited you.”


	6. Ranunculus

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #6
  * Requested by: @jinyoungmoans
  * Song:  **GOT7- Eyes on You**
  * Story:  **The Three Little Kings**
  * Picture:



Bambam couldn’t remember when he first saw you. Your mothers had been friends since high school and happened to get pregnant around the same time. You and Bam have been playmates ever since you can remember. Even though they moved away, Bambam makes sure to visit every summer and tell you all the adventures he had with his new friends.

This is the first time he will be understanding things more though. Being five means that he views the world much clearer now. He knows that he shouldn’t walk around naked; his Mark-hyung will scream at him if he does. He knows that he shouldn’t kiss anyone without getting their permission as Youngjae’s hyung constantly remind them. He has basic decency now, and he can’t wait to show you just how much grown up he is.

But when he finally gets off the car and sees you waiting for him at your front porch, Bambam freezes.

Bambam knows what you look like. Despite only spending time with you for a week every year, he has your face etched at the back of his mind. He tells Yugyeom how cool you are, because you don’t care about the game Bambam asks you to play with him. But you’re not cool right now. No, it’s not the word for it. He had learned the term pretty, but it’s not enough to describe how blown away he is to see you with that smile.

Bambam have girl friends. There’s Jimin, and Mina, and Jihyo, and Lisa—all of them are very pretty for Bambam. But you. You’re so different. Bambam can’t take his eyes off you. You’re not like the girls who claim that they should play the princess for the day’s play.

“Kunkun!” you call as you run to meet him halfway.

You’re the only one who calls him Kunkun, from his full name Kunpimook. He doesn’t like that nickname, but now that you’re saying it, he’s ready to do everything. You arrive in front of Bambam with arms open as if to hug him. But Bambam can’t move.

“Kunkun?” you ask in worry. Kunkun doesn’t seem happy to see you. “You said on the phone that you’re a king now. Should I call you King Kunkun?”

“No!” Bambam snaps back to reality after seeing your smile fade. What is he doing? He shouldn’t upset you. You look even more beautiful when you’re smiling. “You don’t need to call me king, because you’re a queen yourself.”

At the age of five, Bambam learns about love and being fair.


	7. Purple Crocus

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #7
  * Requested by: @riceeater22
  * Song:  **GOT7- Teenager**
  * Story:  **Shy**
  * Picture:



Everyone in the office knows that you and Yugyeom are dating. They’re not against it, and it’s not against any company policy. Yet you find yourself careful when talking to Yugyeom at the office. You’re both on the shy side, but it’s more of not wanting to get the teasing gazes Bambam once threw at the two of you just because Yugyeom helped you carry some folders.

It’s only when you two are alone at either one’s home or out on a date that you get to freely express your adoration for him. Yugyeom is sweet and caring; he makes sure that you have fun in whatever you do. For this weekend, he takes you to a roller skate arena. You mentioned once that you’ve never tried roller skating before, so Yugyeom promised to be with you on your first time.

“There, you’re all set,” Yugyeom says after making sure your shoes are tied well. He looks up to you with a big smile, making your heart flutter. You’re never really over his charm.

“I’m nervous. There are a lot of people. What if I fall?” you mumble as he stands and offers a hand to help you up too.

“Then get up again, silly.”

You hit his side lightly. “You should have been sweet and promised to catch me!”

“But if I do that, you won’t try hard. You’ll just make me catch you all the time.”

He has a point there.

Carefully, hand in hand with Yugyeom, you enter the rink. There really are a lot of people, but most of them are kids. You freak out even more thinking you’ll be embarrassing yourself in front of people younger than you.

“Yah, Yugyeom, why are you letting go?!”

Yugyeom giggles while expertly getting away from your reach. He’s skating backwards, hands open forward as if waiting for you to come to him. “Come on. Try to catch me.”

“Yugyeom!” you whine, desperately trying to grasp his hands, but your shorter arms won’t cooperate.

Yugyeom laughs aloud, and you usually adore that birdlike laughter if not aimed at your demise. “You can do it! If you reach me within ten minutes, I won’t drink iced choco for a week.”

You groan. You asked him to cut off the iced choco for his health’s sake, but looks like you have to work for it.

“And if I don’t?” you ask, knowing well enough he also has a consequence ready.

“We’ll eat cheese fried rice for dinner the whole week.”

God, you wonder if you’re dating a middle schooler sometimes. But Yugyeom’s youthfulness is also what pushes you forward.

“Ow!” you exclaim upon stumbling.


	8. White Rose

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #8
  * Requested by: @cheribeels
  * Song:  **GOT7- Forever Young**
  * Story:  **Primrose**
  * Picture:



Mark didn’t agree to this. When Jackson said it’s time for Mark to enjoy his highschool life, Mark thought they would be going around the town making nuisance to the neighbours. Mark needed to drag himself out knowing that Jackson would hold it against him for a couple of years if he didn’t come. But what he found was worst than that.

Mark should have known Jackson wouldn’t be planning to meet up with him on the diner near school. Jackson didn’t like diners. He liked to eat healthy, organic.

Mark should have also known that Jackson’s definition of enjoying youth means finding companions, the one thing Jackson is best at and enjoys the most.

That’s what he’s planning to make Mark do. He set up a date for him.

Although Mark swore to his head that Jackson will get an earful for this idea, his thoughts halt when he got in front of you. Mark knew you. One of the perks of being invisible is getting the chance to observe people. You’re the one he’s been keeping an eye on for the past two months. There’s something in the way you bob your head to the music you’re listening through earphones or playing with the pencil on your hand when you’re thinking about something that attracted Mark.

His eyes meet yours. Mark isn’t ready to greet you yet; he’s in the process of accepting that Jackson can read through him and noticed Mark’s interest in you. Mark knows Jackson likes to play matchmaker, so he can brag about being the reason why two people end up being together. But your face lights up, a smile spreading across your features, making the night a little less darker. You start approaching Mark, as if you’re excited to meet him. Do you even know him? Mark finds himself rooted to the ground.

“Mark!” you call out happily even though you’re already arriving in front of him. “Jackson said you needed someone to go to the karaoke bar with you, because you’ve been dying to sing your heart out. Shall we go then? Sorry I suddenly volunteered without asking you first if you even know me, but I just heard karaoke and you and thought it will be fun!”

Mark doesn’t like karaoke. It can get really loud there, and it’s not like he’s the best singer. He knows you like music though, and he can’t exactly disappoint you when you look that thrilled.

“Yeah,” he manages to answer amidst his nerves. “I’ll… try to make it fun.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Jackson said you can get a little shy, so let me lead the night.”

Mark can’t be any more thankful. Indeed something about you fits his interests. And maybe, as the night goes, he’ll make you interested in him as well.


	9. Gardenia

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #9
  * Requested by: @jinyoungmoans
  * Song:  **Confession Song**
  * Story:  **A Little Bit Catastrophic**
  * Picture:



“Jaebeom-ah,” you call out with a smile on your face.

Jaebeom looks up to you. After a tiring day, he can’t even be around people. But there you are, still full of energy. You were tasked to serve the customers on your sections little booth for the school festival. Jaebeom was in the kitchen the whole time, so he only heard your voice throughout the day, telling him from the other side of the curtain what the next batch of customers have ordered.

“What are you doing here? You disappeared just as we’re about to start celebrating!”

Jaebeom watches you take a seat beside him. No one else hangs out at the back of the school building, not with a variety of shop set up at the front for the open house festival. Jaebeom wouldn’t be surprised if you ask him to come with you and go around. But there you were, settling down after patting the floor to check if the setting sun left its heat on it.

“Why don’t you celebrate with them then?” he asks rather, not wanting to directly inquire your reason of sitting.

“Well, I’ve been around people the whole day. Give me five minutes of solitude.”

“Do you not see me as a person?”

You smile teasingly. “Yeah. You’ve always been a cat to me ever since the time I caught you crawling like one.”

Jaebeom scoffs. You found three little kittens before and looked for someone who could take care of them. That someone happened to be a sweet old lady, so she welcomes you to visit the kittens anytime you want. Jaebeom didn’t know you will also be coming the day he pets the kittens to sleep. You caught him on fours, trying to get away from the dozing babies.

“What are you listening to?” you point at his earphones. Aside from being a cat lover, you also learned Jaebeom’s interest in music and photography ever since you started spending time together.

“You won’t like it,” he says.

You pout. “You’re not even letting me hear it.”

Jaebeom sighs. He, on the other hand, has learned how stubborn you can get. He takes off one side of his earphones and hands it to you silently. You readily put it on to know what stone-faced Jaebeom could possibly be listening to after cooking all day.

“Oh, a slow song…” you comment upon hearing the beat. But a few more seconds in, you understand the lyrics, “Isn’t this too… explicit?”

“I told you, you won’t like it,” Jaebeom says, gently pulling the cord, so you won’t hear it anymore.

But you shake your head, even with your face heating up at what the song is trying to express. “No, let me just finish just this song. I think it’s pretty good.”

“Whatever you want.”

And so you stay for another minute listening to Jaebeom’s sensual playlist. Even though the words are making things awkward, you still feel a little bit happy that you get to know him more again.


	10. White Orchids

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #10
  * Requested by: @realnesa
  * Song:  **GOT7- Face**
  * Story:  **Flames to Embers**
  * Picture:



Message:   **hiii how are you doing? congratulations on your milestone 🤘🏼  here is my request : the one and only mister jackson wang aka the love of my life. my favorite song of got7 is face, i don’t think i’ll ever get sick of it tbh, that’s how much i love it.  also my favorite fic of yours might be flames to embers, i try to stay away from angst because my heart can’t handle it but i still end up reading it and then i’m sad lol anyway can’t wait to see what you are gonna write have a good day/night (it’s 4:30am where i live and i can’t sleep rip) byeeeee**

The breakup with Jackson was rough. The fight that ended years of growing with him was no comparison to the ugly feeling you keep on having whenever you reminisce the happy moments you had with him. It didn’t help that you had the same circle of friends that you couldn’t meet up without him tagging along or being inserted in the conversation. It wasn’t that you hate him. The guilt of letting him go and your yearning to see him again just makes things complicated.

“My favourite customer is back!” Bambam says as you enter his café for the first time in months. You used to be immaculately there by 7:00 in the morning, but knowing that Jackson also goes there at that time to get his shot of caffeine before going to work, you missed that schedule purposely, not visiting the café entirely.

“Good morning, Bambam,” you say with a thrifty smile.

“I see the glow isn’t back though,” Bambam just has to comment, missing how you will greet all of them before.

“Well,” you admit, “I’m trying my best.”

“By avoiding the café? I don’t think so.”

You roll your eyes. He really has a witty comeback all the time. “Just get me my mocha.”

“And now you’re impatient. False alarm folks, our most valued customer isn’t back at all.”

You wanted to say that he really won’t see you there again soon if he keeps up the hostility, but the front door bell makes a sound, and you instinctively look back.

Jackson stops midstep when he realizes that you’re on the counter. He looks at his watch, as if it betrayed him. You can’t help but gape too. You came an hour later so that you won’t cross paths with him. How come he arrives by this time too?

“There goes my other lost customer. You used to be here every 7 in the morning, but recently, you come every 8. Is work at the fire department not that exciting anymore?”

“You come here every 8 AM?” you ask directly at Jackson.

He crosses the distance and settles at the stool beside yours. He doesn’t look at you directly but answers your question swiftly. “So that I won’t see you when you come here at 7.”

“What a beautiful, tragic love affair. She only came here today and at the time she thought you won’t see her,” Bambam helpfully informs.

At this, Jackson looks at you. You know those eyes, not only because you knew Jackson more than you know yourself. You knew the longing in them because that’s exactly how you’re feeling too.

“I miss you,” he says softly, but you receive like a punch in the gut.

“I miss you too,” you answer without thinking much. After all, your soul has been shouting it for a while.


	11. Coral Roses

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #11
  * Requested by: @riceeater22
  * Song:  **JUS2- Toiki**
  * Story:  **The Doctor Is In**
  * Picture:



You had told Jinyoung that you will be busy for a conference the three days you’ll be away from him. That’s why when your phone rang in the middle of the third day, you knew your boyfriend’s work must have been too stressful the prior days, and he was feeling deprived of attention and loving. Jinyoung has great composure. He wouldn’t be acting this clingy if there wasn’t something bothering him greatly.

“Babe, hi. It’s already night there, right?” you ask, glancing at the clock by the wall, calculating the time difference.

“Are you out for another meeting?” he asks, and you can imagine his cute little pout.

You bite your lips. Who knew calm and collected Dr. Park has this cute side? “It’s just a lunch out with some potential business partners.”

“Lunch out…” he repeats. “You remember the lunch we had at your parents’ house?”

Your face heats up. How can you ever forget that? You knew Jinyoung is a kinky little shit, having taken you the very first time at his clinic, a place for public health care, for goodness sake. But to do such  _things_  under table at your parents’ house while you’re eating in front of them? It goes to show that the more refined someone looks in public, the filthier they really are.

“Jinyoung, I have to leave within five minutes,” you inform him, but it sounds like a beg knowing that if he starts his expert dirty talk, you will crumble down so easily, potential monetary earnings forgotten and thrown away.

“You know how we only had three minutes to finish or else your secretary will catch you writhing on your office desk as I eat you?”

“Fuck. What do you want?” you snarl. He knows just how to get on your nerves. And make you wet with words. But he doesn’t have to know that.

“If I tell you I want you to come back here right now, will you do it?”

“Of course not. I told you I have a meeting.”

On cue, there’s a knock on your door. Your secretary must be reminding you that you’re needed at the banquet. You walk to the door, noticing Jinyoung’s silence on the other line. He must have thought you’re getting angry.

Or not. Because he’s actually the one at your door, looking down at you with a smirk. “Well, since you’re not willing to fly back, can you just let me  _come in_? We have four minutes left.”


	12. Yellow Hyacinth

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #12
  * Requested by: @inyournightmares97
  * Song:  **GOT7- Who’s That**
  * Story:  **Shy**
  * Picture:



Message:  **Aaaaand for my second request (I think you’ll like this one considering your recent bias list change) GOT7’s Who’s That + Shy + This adorable picture of Yugyeom bringing you food.**

You look happy after a night out with the other managers, Yugyeom notice. He knows it’s been a while since you last went out clubbing, given that you’re busy with work and would rather spend the days off going on dates with Yugyeom, ones that don’t give you the taste of life that clubs can give you. He can’t help but feel jealous that he wasn’t there to know what made you glow this way, or be the actual reason why you can’t seem to drop your smile. Can’t he just get promoted already? He’s more organized than Bambam and significantly more responsible than Mark from IT.

Yugyeom notices that it’s already 12:05 pm. Your meeting with Jackson, the PR Manager, seems to be getting long. He decides to knock at least and ask if you want him to order lunch for you. Before he can though, the door is already opening, revealing you ushering Jackson out, a bright smile painting your face.

“I’ll be expecting you,” Jackson bids as goodbye, making Yugyeom curious. Jackson is expecting you to what? Yugyeom doesn’t get to smile back to Jackson, already focus on you.

“You had a lot of fun last night…” Yugyeom says upon following you inside your office. This is the first time you’ll be talking today because you went straight to working after you’ve arrived earlier.

You sit down on the couch for your visitors, and motion Yugyeom to join you. “Yeah. Did you know that Jackson’s brother actually owns that club? Jackson got us the premium booth and we could order whatever we want.”

“That’s nice. How was their dancefloor though?” Yugyeom sits beside you.

“Oh, I don’t know because I didn’t dance, despite Jackson’s relentless asking. But I still had fun watching them from a far. And Jackson comes back every now and then to make sure I’m not bored.”

“Ah.”  _Jackson here, Jackson there._

“When I did get bored, Jackson hailed a cab for me. I got home around 2 am, and forgot to text you. Sorry about that. We promised not to use our phones during this night out, and I was too tired when I got home. I didn’t get to tell you I’m going to sleep.”

Yugyeom looks away from your blissful face. “It’s okay. Looks like Jackson-hyung made sure you have fun and stay safe anyway. You didn’t need me.”

It takes you a moment to realise things. Yugyeom doesn’t look at you, and from the tone of his voice, he’s bothered by something. You reach for his arm and cuddle on his side. “Why do you sound upset?”

“I’m not.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s great that you had fun. You must be tired of our boring dates the past months. And now you’re back dealing with me. At least with Jackson-hyung, you’re sure you’ll be laughing a loud the whole time.”

“You’re not jealous, are you?” you suspect. With Yugyeom’s silence, you get a confirmation. “You’re jealous of Jackson? Really?”

“I mean, why is it surprising? He’s funny and nice. I think you even promise him something earlier. Did he offer you another premium thing? He’s popular and rich unlike me, so I’m sorry I can’t offer you anything.”

“Oh God. You… tall baby.” You let go of his arm and move to sit on his lap. Yugyeom weakly lets you, though he remains not meeting your eyes. You wrap your arms around his neck and snuggle your face to his neck. “Yes, he offered something. A pass for the two of us on that club for this weekend. I told him I wanted to go there with you so I can actually enjoy with the guy I like and not co-workers who on any other day I would want to murder for not taking their jobs seriously. It’s you that I wanted to dance with, and drink with, and go home with. I can’t believe you think I would like to be with Jackson more than you.”

You can practically feel Yugyeom’s skin burning. You look up to find his face all red from your declaration.

“Sorry,” he mutters. “I didn’t know.”

You nod in understanding, but suddenly feel Yugyeom hold your chin up. He kisses you softly, maybe as conclusion to your first petty argument.

You can’t suppress your giggles after. “You kissed me… here in the office where CEO Park can barge in anytime. Now don’t ever call our relationship boring again.”


	13. Cherry Blossoms

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #13
  * Requested by: @inyournightmares97
  * Song:  **GOT7- Sign**
  * Story:  **** **Tales of D. Soul Cafe**
  * Picture:



Message:  **For your requests!!! 😁 GOT7’s Sign + Tales of D. Soul Cafe + this beautiful picture of Jinyoung waiting for you.**

They say cafes are magical places. Time stops when you’re in a café. For Jinyoung, not only does he enjoy sipping his daily dose of the only drink that helps him survive life, he also gets to be engrossed in the books that this particular café offers. He calls in before he comes to the establishment, thanks to the cashier who exchanged numbers with him, so that he can be sure that his order will be prepared when he comes and his choice of book will be available.

How Jinyoung wishes he can just stay at this café where everything is beautiful and reminds him of good memories of you.

“Jinyoung-ie?”

“Wonpil,” Jinyoung recognizes the man who stopped by his table to greet him.

“Ah right, you did say you’ll be here on weekends. You really like this place, huh?” Wonpil asks with a smile. They are really good friends, but they haven’t talk in a while for a reason.

“Of course. The cashier can be a little too friendly, but it doesn’t lessen the beauty,” Jinyoung reasons, not that it’s not true. But he can’t tell Wonpil that the place holds time of you and him together, that he can’t let go yet even though he chose to end things with you.

Jinyoung notices the cups Wonpil is holding on one hand. There’s one reason he can think of why his friend will be taking out two coffees.

He points at the cups. “You have a girl over?”

“Huh?” Wonpil doesn’t get it at first, but following Jinyoung’s finger, he figures it out. “Oh!” He raises the cups instinctively. “No, this is for my cou—”

Wonpil stills. He can’t say it. He’s not sure how Jinyoung feels about what happened, but per his cousin, it’s best not to mention it.

Jinyoung smiles, albeit sadly. “For her. It’s okay. Did you get chocolate cake with her frappe?”

Wonpil blinks. “Oh, is that what she wanted? The signal earlier was bad, so I thought she said mocha latte and cupcake.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. He knows you better than your own cousin, huh? But now that he thinks about it, you had Wonpil get your order for you. Do you not want to go to the cafe anymore, thinking that Jinyoung might be there?

Jinyoung blames his Americano for the bitter taste in his mouth.

“I should go and order a new one then. Too bad, what should I do with this…” Wonpil mutters.

Jinyoung internally stops himself, but his mouth already opens to say, “You can give it to me.”

“You’ll have it?”

“I can’t let it go to waste.”

Wonpil doubts it for a moment, but he can’t read Jinyoung’s expression. “Okay…” He puts one of the cups on the table. “Here you go then.”

“Thanks,” Jinyoung says and gives Wonpil one last nod.

Jinyoung spend the rest of the day finishing his book, glancing at your name written on the cup every now and then. He wishes cafés have the magic to bring back the person he longs to see too. He puts his book down and look out the window.

Outside, he sees you.


	14. Daffodil

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #14
  * Requested by: @jinyoungmoans
  * Song:  **GOT7- Gimme**
  * Story:  **To Stay**
  * Picture:



Youngjae finds you at your palace garden, reading a book while sipping tea. He doesn’t hesitate to approach you and ask about the news his mother relayed to him at breakfast.

“Your engagement got cancelled?”

You sigh and put your book and cup down. You look up to Youngjae, who seems a bit breathless. Come to think of it, their castle is a day ride away from yours. How come he’s here at 3 in the afternoon, asking about your engagement that got cancelled last night, dinnertime. “Hello to you too, Prince Youngjae. News spreads fast, but you’re faster, I see?”

“Are you okay?”

You sigh again. No one has asked if you’re okay. They deem it inappropriate to remind the princess that her betrothed decided she’s not enough for a strategic marriage. Princesses like you only get to be really useful if you wed another royalty who offers land, wealth, or army. Now that everyone knows you got dumped, who else would want you for marriage?

“I’m fine.”

“You’re a bad liar.” Youngjae sits at the chair adjacent yours.

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, and you embrace the first comforting silence with your friend. Since last night, being alone makes you feel lonely. It reminds you how you haven’t found anyone willing to hold your hand for the rest of your life.

But with Youngjae, the silence is relaxing. His company is enough to assure you that people might call you names, but there’s someone out there who knows and loves you for more than your hand is worth.

“Remember the promise we made when we were kids? That if we’re both still unmarried at 30, we’ll just marry each other?” It makes you giggle remembering how you tricked innocent Youngjae into making that pinky promise with you.

Youngjae smiles too. “How can I forget? I’ve been counting my birthdays.”

Counting his birthdays? He must be dreading to turn thirty. “You should start looking for a bride soon or else you’ll be stuck with me.”

“That’s not so bad. Your mother likes me. We can arrange it easily,” Youngjae shrugs.

It makes you feel warm inside that you have a friend kind enough to save you from being alone forever. You reach for Youngjae’s hand, making him look at you curiously.

“I’m glad to have you as a friend, Youngjae,” you tell him sincerely.

Youngjae smiles, hoping you don’t notice its bitterness. “I’m glad I have you even just like this too.”


	15. Caroline Roses

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #15
  * Requested by: @cheribeels
  * Song:  **GOT7- Focus on Me**
  * Story:  **Silence of The Night**
  * Picture:



Jackson looks out of the window to check if it’s full moon. It’s not like he wouldn’t know; Jaebeom makes sure they are all safe in the woods before the sun even sets if it is the time of the month. But even though it’s just a waning crescent, Jackson’s heightened senses tells him that something is about to happen. It’s not like he’s in the verge of jumping into any of the party-goers at Bambam’s house. No, he feels some kind of hunger, one he has never felt before, and his feet starts taking him to where he smells what he’s craving for.

Jackson sees you through the window, getting off your car after parking at Bambam’s front yard. Before you can even close your car’s door, Jackson has already got out of the house and crossed the lawn separating you.

You turn to walk towards the house but jump when you find a man suddenly beside your car. You didn’t hear him approach; you didn’t see anyone before you got off your car. Where did he come from? Who is he? And more importantly, why is he looking at you like… this?

“Hey,” he greets awkwardly, because even if he’s trying to be friendly, there’s a twitch on his forehead making it seem like he’s restraining himself from doing something. It makes the air around you heavy.

“Uh, hey,” you try not to appear bewildered. You can hear the muffled loud music coming from the house, but the way this man breathes out is too laboured not to notice. “Do you… need something?”

He nods. “Who are you?”

You feel shivers run through your body for some reasons. Maybe because of his tone, or his voice, or his expression. He looks intimidatingly handsome, with hair brushed up and all black clothes. Is he a friend of Bambam’s too? He’s not as… joyful.

“Hey, Jack!”

You and the strange man look by the front door and find the party’s host himself. Bambam spots you and breaks into a smile. “Oh, you came!”

You wait for him arrive in front of you, joining his still serious friend. Bambam called him Jack. Is that his name?

“You guys know each other?” Bambam asks you, pointing at  _Jack_.

“Bam-ah,” Jackson answers instead of you. Bambam turns to him curiously, and they share silence you don’t think is right to break.

“Really?” Bambam says after that agonizing moment, turning to you.

Did he just read Jack’s mind? Why does he look shocked then?

“Am I unwanted here or something? I can just go…” you start to turn back to your car, but you feel a hand catch your arm.

“No, you can’t go,” it isn’t Bambam’s voice. You look back and find Jack holding you firmly. “Please, stay.”

He looks… helpless. What is with this man and his rather intense feelings towards you? It’s like he wants to get your attention by making his expressions too intimate for the first meeting.

“Jack, you’re scaring her,” Bambam mediates, softly pulling you out of Jackson’s hand. He shoots you an apologetic smile. “Sorry. Jackson isn’t always like this. You’ll like him when he’s sober.”

“I’m not drunk,” Jackson scoffs.

“You’re drunk of her presence,” Bambam says cryptically. He turns to you again, “Why don’t we go inside while Jackson takes a walk and calm himself?”

“Uh… okay?” you shrug, not really knowing what else to do.

You walk away slowly as Bambam leads you inside his house. You glance one last time to Jackson and see his pained expression, like a part of him is getting away.


	16. Corianders

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #16
  * Requested by: @pepiygs
  * Song:  **Jinyoung & Yugyeom- 25**
  * Story:  **Shy**
  * Picture:



Message:  **ok demon, here i am once again. this pic + shy + 25. yeah, love you or whatever!**

Yugyeom knew that the club was extravagant based on your description of it, but he still wasn’t prepared of how loud and crowded it turned out to be. He couldn’t even stop to wonder how you restrained yourself from enjoying that wild place the first time you went there with your co-workers, when he could barely look for a free booth, his heart thumping so hard at the desire to dance. But Yugyeom felt you pulling him by the hand, and when he turned to you, you were smiling in excitement.

“Let’s find the place Jackson reserved for us first. Then let’s drink to our hearts content before you hit the dancefloor.”

Yugyeom liked the plan. After all, he was there to enjoy the place with you, and he couldn’t have afforded to take you here if Jackson didn’t offer to get you two passes. Yugyeom felt the need to follow whatever you want to do for the night. He’s sure to enjoy every moment spent with you anyway.

After finding the corner booth, you didn’t hesitate to order the most expensive drinks for you and Yugyeom. You said something about him not to get worried, since Jackson would be paying your tab. Though there was still an underlying envy inside Yugyeom, he also felt thankful that he’s all you’re thinking about. Even though Jackson slips out a lot, it’s about making the other manager go broke anyway, so Yugyeom didn’t mind much.

After getting tipsy enough to have the courage to dance along strangers, you dragged Yugyeom to the dancefloor. It was a bit too dark, so your held tight on him, arms going around his nape once you’ve found a spot in the middle of the crowd. This prevented you from losing him, but that also meant that whenever you swayed your hips, your body would be too close for comfort.

The music turned slow with each passing minute. Even though you’re slowly getting suffocated from the unending surge of new club-goers, this even gave you the chance to be near Yugyeom without anyone (read: Bambam) shrieking about how you’re at it. You looked up to give Yugyeom a lazy smile, alcohol, time, and air making you feel drowsy.

“Are you enjoying?” you ask.

Yugyeom nodded right away. You felt his hands join at the small of your back. “I don’t want the night to end.”

“It doesn’t have to…”

Yugyeom looked at you quizzically.

You rested your head by his shoulder, so you could whisper in his ear. “Let’s be together.”

Yugyeom flinched at your words and the soft kiss on his jaw after. You were still moving your body to the slow rhythm, directing his mind to think about another level of intimacy he hasn’t reached with you yet.

“Don’t go home after you drop me to my house,” you said directly the next. “Stay with me for the night.”


	17. Iris

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #17
  * Requested by: @pepiygs
  * Song:  **GOT7- Remember You**
  * Story:  **Scared to be Lonely**
  * Picture:



Message:  **hello, little demon. it’s me, your girl. i’ll forever be team jaebum, so i’d like to request this pic + scared to be lonely + remember you. love you!**

You forgot the pain of the cut on your hand when Jaebeom entered the room. Right, the nurse wouldn’t be the one to stitch your stupid cut, but why did it have to be Jaebeom out of all other doctors? Right, he’s a General Practitioner. He handles things that don’t need the specialization of his colleagues yet.

But why did it feel so wrong? Why couldn’t you breathe properly? You’re here because of a cut, not a problem with your lungs!

“Hi. Your clumsiness is still intact; I see?”

Why was he being friendly? You took every minute detail as he settles on the chair across you, straight opening a cabinet full of gauzes, cottons, and adhesives. He looked up suddenly, not giving you a chance to pretend you weren’t staring at him. He flashes you a small smile, which used to make your heart jump. But now, you felt your heart aching a little.

“Let me see,” he finally got in front of you, putting down his medical stuffs on the table before sitting beside them. He patted his lap, which you figured his way of saying that you should put your hand there.

Why was he regarding you with familiarity? With intimacy? It’s been years since you last saw him, sleeping soundly as you leave a letter of goodbye on his bedside.

“When did you get this cut? The blood is almost dried up,” he said as he started cleaning up your wound.

Your hand was visibly shaking from his light touch. You don’t trust your voice not to do the same if you try to answer. Jaebeom probably sensed your discomfort, so he hastened his work.

You bit your lip as he started stitching the cut. You didn’t want to let out even a cry. Jaebeom didn’t need to see just how weak you are. You’re the one who caused him a greater pain before. What’s a cut to a broken heart?

“Is this how we’re gonna be? You’re gonna keep quiet until it hurts?”

You felt him gently let go of your hand, done stitching your skin back together. He didn’t look at you again, busied himself with picking up the disinfectants.

“It doesn’t hurt,” you managed to answer, albeit softly. It’s like you didn’t have the strength or courage to talk to him at all.

“What’s with the tears then?”

You swiftly used your uninjured hand to wipe your cheeks. You didn’t even realise you were crying. “I was just scared of the pain. But it didn’t hurt at all.”

Jaebeom glanced at you again, and this time you tried to hold his gaze. This was the man who was willing to do what it takes to make you happen. This was the man who never did anything to hurt you. This was the man who understood all your mistakes and probed you to get better.

This was the man you tried to love. But the fear of being left behind again pushed you to be the one to leave.

“Your cowardice is still intact; I see?” he replied lightheartedly. You tried your best not to get choked up again. How could he be like this,  _always_  like this? You would never deserve his love. “If you find yourself a little braver, you don’t have to get yourself in trouble. Just come to me.”


	18. Kaffir Lily

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #18
  * Requested by: @inkahgase
  * Song:  **GOT7- No One Else**
  * Story:  **To Stay**
  * Picture:



It was the longest two months for Mark. He used to serve time at their army to promote gallantry, but they normally last for only a couple of days. He’s not that useful at the actual battlefield anyway; him being there is more of a risk than gift. But during his recent visit, there were a lot to learn and adjust given his father’s untimely death. Mark had countless meetings with war generals in order to understand the kingdom’s current issues and possible threats.

His heart ached for you.

When the day came and he’s finally in front of the castle, he forgot his princely manners and ran straight to find you. A servant managed to tell him that you were at the garden before he went searching every room. He got to the place and found the flowers all vibrant and blooming under your care. Ever since you agreed to stay in his castle to prepare for your coming union, everything became brighter and livelier.

Mark’s eyes searched for the person who brought spring to his life.

“Well,” he heard an amused voice from behind, “you’re early for the wedding. It’s not until two days.”

Mark spun and found you by the glass door, arms crossed in front of your chest. In a glimpse, he noticed all the little things that differ from when he last saw you. Your hair got longer, so now you’re sporting a braid. Your eyes held a bit of exhaustion; he could only guess that you’ve been keeping yourself busy so as to not miss him—arrogant, he knows. But the most obvious is the way your body was leaning against the door, as if without it, you would lose your strength.

“I’m home,” he said and offered his open arms.

You ran to his arms, the impact making the two of you fall down. Mark panicked because you could have gotten hurt, but you were crying as you try to pull him even closer to you. He sat there patting your back, giggling a bit when he realised this is the longest time you’ve been away from each other, and you did well staying as promised.

“Took you long enough,” you choked through your tears.

“I thought you’ll be marching there after two weeks. I’m really proud of you.”

You hit his shoulder lightly. You finally moved away, just enough to see his face. “I mean, if you stayed there for another day, I would have really gone and drag you back here. We’re getting married in two days, Mark! I prepared for everything alone and you wouldn’t even be here on time of the actual wedding? Do you even love me?”

“That’s foul.”

“Okay, sorry.” You sighed and slowly stood up. You offered a hand to Mark and help him up. “To be fair, it’s not my fault that I’m being this emotional.”

“I’ll make up for everything, baby. I’m really sorry but in two days’ time, we’ll be together in matrimony. You have solid proof that I love you and will stay with you forever after.”

You pouted as he wrapped an arm around you and started leading you out of the gardens and into the castle. “There’s already proof that you should…”

“Hm?” he asked, not catching your mutter.

You smiled at him. “It’s a secret. I’ll tell you about it in two days’ time.”


	19. Gladioli

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #19
  * Requested by: @prettywordsyouleft
  * Song:  **GOT7- I Am Me**
  * Story:  **The Doctor Is In**
  * Picture:



_A/N: I’m so sorry for the long delay._

“It’s not your fault,” everyone would tell Mark. He knew that in a way, but not entirely accept it.

With being a doctor comes the responsibilities that of a God. He knew what he was getting into when he signed up to be in the emergency wing. He would lash out at anyone who would look frantic; there was no place for someone like that in this field. So when Mark Tuan lost a patient in what seemed like hours of hopeless operation, he walked out of the room without a word, leaving everything to his colleagues.

But it was eating him. He knew how fragile life was, and knowing that he’s holding one was painful enough. So when he lost the one he’s trying to help, it creates a gaping hole that he didn’t know how to cover. He wanted to cry. He wanted to shout or punch a wall, anything that could help him release the guilt and anger inside him. While it was not his fault that the patient had died, with all the complications that were bound to arise from an almost hopeless scenario, it was him who saw their last breath. He was the one holding the defibrillator that couldn’t save a life. It was the first time someone died in his hands. It was the first time he really,  _really_  realized what he got into.

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” he said to himself. He found an empty stairwell to stay at while he takes in the situation.

He felt a hand touch his bowed head. “You don’t mean that. You wanted this, right? You worked hard for this because you said you wanted it.”

He looked up and found you. In times like this, you always appear to straighten his mind. He doubted it would help at the situation. It’s like a part of his soul stayed in the emergency room. “But I didn’t know then. I didn’t know how fucking scary this can be. We weren’t told how to deal with loss. I killed someone. I let someone die. It was all my fault they will be able to see their family again.”

“You did your best to your knowledge and skills, didn’t you?” you reminded him gently. He nodded. He knew he did, but the result made him waver. “So you didn’t let the patient die. You fought for the patient to live. It’s just… life, Mark. It ends.”

“I’ll have to tell the family,” he admitted what he dreaded. “I don’t think I can do that.”

“You have to. I think they’d rather hear it from the person who genuinely tried to save the patient. It’s the least comfort they could get from this situation.”

“They will hate me. They will say I’m incompetent.”

“I don’t think so. They were informed how little percentage the success of the surgery is. I believe they’ve been preparing themselves for whatever the outcome is.”

At this, Mark tried to touch you back. To hold your face and maybe, just maybe, find the warmth that he needed in this dreadful time.

But his hand dropped upon reaching nothing. You weren’t there. You never would be.

“I was never prepared of losing you,” he said.

“I know,” you smiled for the last time. You were fading slowly as he got back on his feet. “But you have to let go, Mark. And you will, eventually, I hope.”


	20. Honeysuckle

  * _Flowers of Mae_  Drabble #20
  * Requested by: @manchair
  * Song:  **GOT7- Teenager**
  * Story:  **The Doctor Is In**
  * Picture:



Message:  **Hi I’m Andrea and literally all Jinyoung pics make me emotional but I can’t lie here’s my favorite: (His scrunched up face! His crazy hair! It’s just too domestic to handle!!) My favorite Got7 song is probably Teenager (I’m _that_  bitch sorry), and my fave fic of yours is (no surprise here) The Doctor Is In 🙈Also dude your writing is not bland!! Kpop-related mood swings are funny!! If you needed a sign that sharing your talent for writing by creating content about the band we all know and love is appreciated and that people look forward to your updates THIS IS IT! Anyway thanks! Hope your day is going great!**

People were staring at you. You’re used to attention, being the boss who employees aim to greet as she passes by, but no one was greeting you. Not in the negative way, but they were staring at you with smiles on their faces. You looked down yourself; did you forget to wear heels and they’re giggling at how you’re walking from your office wearing fuzzy slippers? Was there dried drool on your cheek, telling everyone that their boss was fell asleep while trying to approve countless projects passed before this year’s bonus?

You almost didn’t notice the man in front of you, holding a large bouquet of roses. You quickly take a step back before crashing into him, but you also felt his hand instinctively catch your arm so you wouldn’t fall.

“I just visited you with flowers, and you’re falling for me again?”

It was Jinyoung. You didn’t know how to react, be surprised or happy? You couldn’t take in the situation yet when he opened his arms for you to go into.

A hug it is then.

“What are you doing here?” you said on his chest as you breathe him in. While you understood that both of you have hectic schedules and would need to compromise just to have enough time with each other, it didn’t make missing him any easier. You could hear some aweing around, and you then understood why everyone was ogling at you earlier.

They knew you were dating the handsome neurologist, but they’ve never seen any of you do cheesy things for each other. After all, Dr. Park was infamous for his smarts, while you needed to make sure they couldn’t ridicule the boss for anything.

But screw that. Jinyoung brought you flowers in your office? It’s such a cheesy thing that you would have thought only young people do.

“What’s the flowers for? We’ve already celebrated our 100th day,” you said while taking the bouquet from him.

“Oh, a patient came and gave that to me as thanks. I don’t want it, so I thought of bringing it to you.”

You scoffed and hit his arm lightly. You knew he was kidding, but really, can’t he just admit once that he’s being romantic?

“Next time, tell your patients to give you a house or a car, so that if you don’t want them, I’ll gladly lift them off from you.”

He snickered and lovingly patted your cheek. It made you conscious again of the stares.

“Let’s get out of here. I don’t want them to see me like a lovesick schoolgirl,” you told Jinyoung under your breath.

“Oh, my love, if only they knew how wild you were kissing me on that storage room when we were just students…”

You gasped and looked around if anyone was close enough to hear that. Thankfully, there was none, though Jinyoung was slowly driving you crazy.

“Just take me home,” you said and grabbed his hand, leading you both to the exit.

Jinyoung let you pull him, but not without commenting, “You’re still as wild as before.”

–

Thank you so much for your lovely message! I’m really sorry for the delay on this.


	21. Anemone

**Yugyeom- Long Black / Silence of the Night**

Yugyeom was a werewolf; you were a vampire. It was obvious to anyone that you weren’t supposed to have anything to do with each other. You blame his _malfunctioning_ genes for imprinting on you, but you couldn’t blame anything for falling for Yugyeom. You were just… young and stupid. Okay, maybe just _stupid_ because you’re actually five hundred twenty-eight years old despite looking twenty. But Yugyeom is just… sweet, and loving, and if your heart would still beat, you knew just how many times it would almost burst from the butterflies he constantly gives you

“Hey baby boy,” you nudge his chin just before he nods his head on your shoulder. Yugyeom agreed to meet up with you at the park after his morning walk. Just after settling down the bench, he seems to have lost his energy. “How many laps did you run, huh? You look exhausted.”

“No, I’m just sleepy,” he mumbles, head trying to fit on the crook of your neck despite having to contort his body because of your height difference.

You secure his position by reaching up and patting his face. Despite his primal scent being overwhelming for your heightened senses, you couldn’t bear to get away from him.

“What’s it like not to feel tired?” he wonders out of nowhere.

You hum. “I don’t know. I can’t remember _feeling tired_ , so I don’t know how to explain it.”

“But it has perks. You can not sleep. If you like running, like I do, you can run all you want.”

“Well, I don’t like running, and I don’t need sleep because I’m not a growing boy like you,” you say, booping his nose. You know how much he likes it despite pretending he doesn’t. “What about you, Yugyeom?”

“Hm?”

“How does it feel to have your heart hammering against your chest after a good run?” you reach to touch his chest. You haven’t felt a heartbeat as strong as Yugyeom’s for decades now.

Yugyeom sits up, eyes alert. You wonder if the gesture weirded him, so you slowly retrieve your hand. He doesn’t let you get away though; he catches your wrist and properly puts your palm on his hard beating chest. “Here, feel it.”

His heart is steadily pumping, but instead of thinking about bloodflow, like the vampire you are, you wonder if with a heartbeat this loud, he feels more alive.

“I’m not like this because I ran,” Yugyeom says softly. You watch as he takes your other hand and puts in on his chest too. “It’s because when I’m with you, I get excited. I look forward to what I will learn from you, everyday, because you show me a different side of you that I’m never prepared for _. You make me feel alive._ ”

Your hands swiftly make a way to the back of his neck, pulling him towards you for a kiss. Yes, you don’t have a heartbeat like Yugyeom, but you don’t need one to be sure. Forever is a long time, but you won’t mind going through it if you get to meet Yugyeom.


End file.
